


Sickness: A Baby Puck AU One-Shot

by CeslaToil



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: An AU of an AU, Baby Puck AU, Childcare, Fluff, Gen, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeslaToil/pseuds/CeslaToil
Summary: A spin off of Midsummer Nightmare, featuring baby Puck being cared for by hapless scientists.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've become one of those people who makes aus of their aus what the heck?

The fairy child coughed in Stanford's face again.

"Puck, cover your mouth," Fiddleford gently scolded the little imp as Ford once more tried to place a thermometer in the child's mouth.

"I didn't do it on purpose," sniffled Puck as he reluctantly allowed Ford to take his temperature. "I can't help it if I'm dying!"

"Oh, hush, you ain't dying," said Fidds, giving the boy a gentle squeeze on his shoulder, careful to avoid hurting his fragile wings. Fidds shot a nervous look in Ford's direction. Was the boy going to be all right?

Ford smiled reassuringly at his partner.

"From what I can see," said Ford, eyeing the thermometer carefully after instructing Puck to open his mouth again, "it's just a regular cold, same as any human child would catch. With a little cold medicine--"

"Nooo....."

"Some bed rest--"

"Nooooo......."

"And lots of soup and fluids, he should be back to normal in about a week."

"Noooooooooo," groaned Puck mournfully, which was promptly interrupted by a violent sneezing fit.

"He's right, sweetie," said Fiddleford, gently picking up Puck from the couch and giving the boy a quick hug, "you'll need to rest if you want to get better."

"But I don't want to rest, I want to play," sighed Puck, his eyes itchy and watery as he tried to hold back another sneeze. "Dr. Crackpot's just saying that because he's boring and hates fun--"

"Yes, my nefarious, evil plan to make you well again, where will my wickedness end," said Ford wryly. He turned towards the kitchen. "I'll start boiling a pot of tea, you get him in his pj's," he told his partner, who nodded in understanding as he carried Puck to his bedroom.

Puck continued to grumble under his breath as Fidds changed the boy into his pjs, a fluffy, pink one piece with, of all things, soppy-eyed dragon slippers attached to the feet.

"Ya sound like my boy Tate when he was a little fella," chuckled Fidds, who tousled Puck's hair affectionately as he spoke. Puck momentarily forgot to be grumpy as Fidds gently stroked his soft, white hair. "He just cried something fierce anytime he came down with something."

"It stinks!"

"Yeah, it does," agreed Fidds, "but you're lucky, I've been looking after grumpy, germy kiddos for nearly seven years now, you're in good hands."

"I'm not taking any yucky medicine," stated Puck, indignantly crossing his thin arms across his chest.

"Well, okay," said Fidds shrewdly, "but only kids who take their medicine get to hear stories when they're sick. Guess you won't get to hear about Lucy and Mr. Tumnus tonight after all."

".... if I take my medicine, can we read about Dorothy and the witches instead," said Puck, trying to sound like somebody too clever to fall for his dad's tricks. He failed spectacularly.

Fidds, smiling warmly, said to the boy, "it's a deal."


End file.
